tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Geheimlabor - Teil 2
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Das Geheimlabor - Teil 2' (“Notes from the Underground - Part 2”; „Notizen aus dem Untergrund, Teil 2“) ist die 14. Folge der ersten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie. Introtext Donatello: Mein Name ist Donatello, und als eine Schildkröte der Wissenschaft untersuche ich sehr gerne Dinge. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Untersuchung der geheimnisvollen Kristalle, die wir in unserem Lager gefunden haben, Kreaturen aus der Unterwelt erwecken, uns auf eine Expedition tief unter der Erde oder zu einem verlassenen Foot-Genetiklabor führen würde, wo im Namen des Shredders schreckliche Dinge getan wurden. Foot-Wissenschaftler und Michelangelo: 'Vielleicht gibt es Dinge, mit denen der Mensch niemals herumspielen sollte.' Michelangelo: Das ist das Zitat eines Monsterfilms, den du lieber nicht hören willst. Donatello: Ihr könntet denken, dass ich als Schildkröte der Wissenschaft nicht der Typ bin, der an Monster glaubt. Aber ihr habt vielleicht unrecht ... ziemlich viel unrecht! Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein Moment, der alles ändertDie Turtles werden von den heranrückenden Monstern, in welche die unglückseligen Opfer des Foot Clans verwandelt wurden, ins Foot-Labor zurückgedrängt, und in die Enge getrieben, machen sich die vier (Michelangelo mit sichtlichem Widerwillen) zum Kampf bereit, doch die Monster erweisen sich als extrem zäh, stark und schnell. Doch während des Kampfes beschädigt eines dieser Kreaturen eine Reihe von Brütertanks, die daraufhin auf sie zu stürzen drohen, doch Leonardo rettet sie. Aus den wenigen Worten, die die beiden im Kampf wechseln, merken beide Seiten, dass sie einem Irrtum unterlegen sind; daraufhin stellen die Monster den Kampf ein und beginnen die Turtles darauf anzusprechen, wer sie sind und warum sie hierher gekommen sind. thumb|right|200px|GemeinsamDie Konversation verschiebt sich schnell auf die seltsamen Kristalle, die die Turtles in ihrem Lager gefunden hatten und deren Aktivierung durch Michelangelo sie in die Kanalisation gebracht hatte. Diese Kristalle waren auch vom Foot als Energiequelle für das Labor benutzt worden, weswegen diese die Turtles zuerst als Feinde angesehen hatten. Eine Bemerkung der führenden Kreatur, die sich schließlich als Quarry vorstellt (an ihren früheren menschlichen Namen kann sie sich aber aufgrund ihrer traumatischen Verwandlung nicht mehr erinnern), lässt den Schluß aufkommen, dass sich noch mehr dieser Kristalle tief unter der Erde befinden müssen und dass eine unbekannte, finstere Macht in dieser „Verbotenen Zone“ über sie wacht. thumb|left|200px|Rettung in letzter SekundeEhe noch weitere Informationen ausgetauscht werden können, geht im Foot-Labor ein Annäherungsalarm los, der ihnen mitteilt, dass Quarrys Leidensgenossen, die im Gegensatz zu ihr und ihren Gefährten Stonebiter und Razorfist durch ihre Verwandlung ihre Menschlichkeit vollkommen eingebüßt haben, auf dem Weg zu ihnen sind. Da das Not-Kraftfeld im Labor vorher von Raphael außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde, stehen die Sieben zuerst schutzlos vor der heranstürmenden Meute, doch dann gelingt es Donatello und Quarry, mithilfe ihrer eigenen Kristalle das Feld wenigstens so lange wieder in Gang zu bringen, dass die heranrückenden Monster zurückgedrängt werden können. Schließlich geben die Kreaturen auf und ziehen sich zurück, doch der verwendete Kristall brennt aus, und um einen neuen zu besorgen, sehen sich die Turtles und ihre Verbündeten gezwungen, in die Verbotene Zone aufzubrechen. Jedoch fürchten sich die Monster davor, denn keiner ihrer Leidensgenossen, die je in diese Zone eingedrungen war, ist wieder von dort zurückgekehrt. thumb|right|200px|Eine unerwartete ÜberraschungSo bricht die Mutanten-Interessengemeinschaft auf gefahrvollen Pfaden in die Tiefen der Erde auf. Durch einen Strudel gelangen sie in einen Katakombenkomplex, in dem sie auf Ruinen einer untergegangenen Zivilisation stoßen; und zu ihrer Überraschung sind diese Ruinen mit Zeichen geschmückt, welche genau denjenigen ähneln, die sie in ihrem neuen Versteck bereits vorgefunden haben. Doch gerade als sie ein paar andere Kristalle finden, tauchen die anderen Monster wieder auf und zwingen sie, sich weiter in die Ruinen zurückzuziehen. Eine Tür, die selbst den enormen Kräften der Monster widersteht, versperrt ihnen zuerst den Weg, doch dann findet Donatello neben dem Tor ein Panel mit einer Vertiefung, in die die Kristalle perfekt hineinpassen; und kaum ist ein Kristall eingesetzt, öffnet sich das Tor. Doch dann schwirrt plötzlich ein Ring aus kreisenden Lichtkugeln aus dem dahinter liegenden Tunnel heran, legt sich um Donatello – und läßt ihn in einem blendenden Lichtblitz verschwinden. Nun stehen die restlichen Sechs vor der Qual der Wahl: Entweder stellen sie sich einer wilden Horde schier unbesiegbarer Monster, oder sie vertrauen sich einem Weg ins Ungewisse an ... Zitate *'Michelangelo': Ich glaube, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage: „Zoinks!“ *'Michelangelo': Okay, ihr Jungs nehmt die drei auf der linken Seite! Raphael: Da sind nur drei. Michelangelo: Das sind einer für jeden von euch, und ich scheide als ungerader Turtle aus! Raphael: Was du nicht sagst. *'Quarry': Warum seid ihr hierher gekommen? Michelangelo: Weil einer von euch Ogern auf der Suche nach Ärger bei unserem Heim herumgeschnüffelt hat! Daher sind wir hier, um – Donatello: [hält Michelangelo schnell den Mund zu] – nur um ein paar Antworten zu finden, nichts weiter. *'Quarry': [versucht vergeblich das Kraftfeld zu aktivieren] Nein. Nein! Michelangelo: Mach nicht „Nein, nein.“ Ich hasse „Nein, neins“! *'Leonardo': Was ist da draußen? Quarry: Die anderen. Leonardo: Was für andere? Quarry: Die anderen Versuchssubjekte. Genauso wie wir irren sie rastlos in den Tunneln umher. Leonardo: Warum müsst ihr sie aussperren? Quarry: Weil sie uns angreifen. Sie sind wild – unkontrollierbar. Ihr Verstand ist verlorengangen. Leonardo: Durch die genetische Mutation? Quarry: Ja. Leonardo: Und was ist mich euch dreien? Quarry: Der Wahnsinn lauert auch in unserer eigenen Zukunft. *'Donatello': Aus irgendeinem Grund will Kristall nicht anspringen. Vielleicht wurden die Verbindungen zu diesen Kontaktnoden überladen. Michelangelo: Oder vielleicht steht das Ding auf dem Kopf. *'Michelangelo': [triumphierend] Glaub ja nicht, dass ich es nicht gesehen habe, Donnie. Es stand auf dem Kopf! Trivia *Michelangelos Ausruf „Zoinks!“ (siehe Zitate) ist eine Referenz auf den Standard-Schreckensruf von Shaggy Rogers, einer Figur aus der Cartoonfranchise Scooby Doo von Hanna-Barbera, die für seine extrem ängstliche Natur ist. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Das_Geheimlabor_-_Teil_2 pl:Opowieści z Podziemi Cz.2 Kategorie:Episoden (2003)